<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To dare is to do by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811782">To dare is to do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks'>HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But they tried, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Smut, everyone is horny, except it isnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Winksy must share a bed in the same hotel room in which Sonny and Dele must also share a bed. Absolutely no one has any self-control. <br/>~<br/>The chapters happen at the same place and time but with different points of view. </p><p>Chapter 1: DierWinks P.O.V<br/>Chapter 2: DeleSon P.O.V</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dele Alli/Son Heung-min, Eric Dier/Harry Winks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suppose you could read just one of the chapters to understand but I recommend you read both chapters to know what’s exactly happening in each bed *grins*</p><p>Another fic of mine in which Dele and Sonny overhear DierWinks having sex and proceed to do something bc of it because yes ksksksks</p><p>I really hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, odd situations can be a common thing in certain environments. It wasn’t the first time the team had a logistic issue with a hotel, but they never had this specific problem before. When the hotel the team was staying at was lacking a room for Dele and Sonny, they were obliged to stay in the room where Winksy and Eric were going to be roomed in. It’s not that they weren’t comfortable being with each other, but they simply never expected to have the need for such a thing. It was no big deal, they didn’t find strange having to sleep in the same bed even if it was meant for one person only, everyone there had the intimacy to be that close to each other without being weird. However, they just found it a bit cramped having four persons in one room, but they could do with it. </p><p>Sonny and Dele took the bed that was against the wall to the left while Winksy and Dier got the bed in the middle of the room that was a bit bigger, near to the sofa under the window. The line to use the bathroom to get themselves ready to sleep seemed to last forever, but they were considerate enough not to stall since there were four people for that small bathroom. They settled themselves in their respective beds, shared their good nights and then turned the lights off. </p><p>A few minutes had passed into the comforting quiet night and Winksy hadn’t fallen asleep yet. He always took some time to be able to fall asleep, especially if he was with Eric. The truth is, Dier and Winksy always used the opportunity of being roommates to have some fun with each other. Yet this time was going to be different since they weren’t alone, Winksy figured. He was a bit disappointed since he was craving for Eric for the past week but guess he’ll survive without it for this time. Better safe than sorry after all. </p><p>And that is why he got surprised when he felt Eric shift on the bed to face his back. They had been lying back to back with each other, Winksy wanting to avoid the other two seeing them cuddling at all costs, but it seemed that Eric didn’t care about Dele and Sonny seeing them hugging in the bed if they were to wake up like that, because he moved his arm to wrap around Winksy and hold him tightly, practically in a spooning position. Winksy didn’t mind it either so he let Eric do that, even because Dele had his back facing towards their bed and Sonny couldn’t even see them as he was the one between Dele and the wall. </p><p>However, what he truly didn’t expect was for Eric to start pressing kisses to his nape. It started as light soft kisses that turned into open-mouthed kisses and licking, causing Winksy to shiver at the action. Eric then began sucking on the skin, biting lightly before moving to his ear and doing the same, earning a shaky small gasp from Winksy in return. Harry truly didn’t expect for Eric being so needy and want to do something with him despite the risk. And honestly, Winksy realised that he was just as needy because he wanted Eric to keep going. No risk no reward, right? </p><p>Eric brought his hand to Winksy’s chest and started drawing circles around one of his nipples through the t-shirt, teasing Winksy out of his mind as he tried very hard to hold back his noises when Eric had started to rub directly onto the bud. Winks was biting down on his lower lip and then closed his eyes as he took the feeling of Eric playing with his nipple and sucking on his nape so secretly like that, the fear of being caught somehow adding more to the intense feeling. He let a shaky breath escape his mouth when Eric guided his other hand to grope at his clothed cock, starting to rub his member through the fabric in time with his movement on his nipple. Eric stopped the movement on his bud but increased the one on his crotch as he tilted Winksy’s head to the side to start hotly kissing him. </p><p>He freed Harry’s cock from his pants and started to stroke it, his mouth swallowing the noises Winksy couldn’t hold back, trying to shut him up to keep their cover. Winks’ face started flushing as he felt Eric start grinding his own cock against his ass and gasped into his mouth as he felt how hard Eric already was, clearly desperate to do something to Winksy. Eric stopped the kissing and stroking and turned Winksy on the bed to be facing up and slowly made his way to be on top of the brunet.  </p><p>Harry looked up at him with wide surprised eyes, realising how Eric really couldn’t control himself as he seemed to want to do the real thing with him right now despite the circumstances. The thought of doing it right next to his friends without their knowledge and becoming a mess made Winksy’s cock twitch in anticipation. Eric lifted Winksy’s shirt up to reveal his stomach and chest and started pressing kisses all over the exposed skin before he settled himself between his legs. He didn’t break eye contact as he began removing Harry’s pants and underwear in one swift motion, trying to be silent with the sound of the shuffling clothes. He discarded it somewhere else on the bed and waited for Winksy to help him out with the next step. </p><p>Winksy immediately understood and reached for Eric’s bag that was right next to the bed since it was easier for him to reach for it and quickly fetched the bottle of lube that Eric carried around for them. He brought it to Eric and gave one last glance to Dele’s and Sonny’s bed, noticing how Dele still had his back towards them and felt some relief mixed with fear reach his brain with fervour. Eric lifted the sheets up to his back to at least cover their lower bodies, the small act of hiding a part of their body giving them a false sense of safety. He brought his index finger to his own lips, signalling for Winksy to be quiet and the latter nodded slowly, not wanting them to be caught as well. </p><p>Eric carefully opened the lid of the bottle, stopping for a moment when it had made a noise, before proceeding to coat his fingers with the substance. He approached his index finger to Winksy’s hole and noticed how the younger was already biting on his lower lip looking at him with nervous eyes as he tried his best to contain his reactions. Eric started to slowly push the finger inside, breaching his warmth until it was deep inside him. He slowly thrusted the finger a couple of times before proceeding to insert a second finger, the bigger stretch making Winksy’s breathing to become laboured. Winks’ eyes were already glossy as he held tightly onto the bedsheets, trying very hard to contain his moans when Eric started to properly move his fingers inside him, scissoring his hole wide. Eric usually fucked him with his fingers until Winksy was seeing stars, but he avoided going so hard and fast at the moment to avoid the wet sound of the lube becoming too noisy. Yet he still wanted to tease. Eric thrusted his fingers the deepest he could up to his knuckle, and then harshly curled them up, reaching for that spot that made Winksy go crazy. Harry arched his back off the bed and whimpered obscenely before immediately bringing his hands up to cover his mouth as he looked at Eric with wide eyes, embarrassed of the noise he just let escape and hoping really badly that no one else heard it. </p><p>They both froze in place for a moment as they looked to the side to see if the other two made any movement on their bed at all signalling that they were awake or anything of the sort, but Dele and Sonny still seemed to be unaware of what was happening. They internally sighed in relief, but Eric didn’t cease his movements to his prostate, causing Winksy to look at him desperately as if he was begging for Eric to stop teasing him before he starts screaming, still covering his mouth in the process to help. Eric decided that Winksy had enough of that and the latter let a shaky breath escape him at the loss of his fingers but also in relief since he wasn’t sure for how much longer he was going to take it without making a noise. He removed his hands from his mouth and let Eric take full responsibility of what would follow next. </p><p>Eric tugged his cock out of his pants, gave one last glance to their roommates’ bed, and then fixed his gaze on Winksy who never averted his eyes from him. He put the tiniest amount of lube that he could on his own cock in order to avoid his movements from sounding loudly filthily wet, and then lined it to his entrance. They didn’t break eye contact as Eric started to slowly guide it in, pushing his cock further inside his warm hole as Winksy’s eyebrows arched at the feeling and mouth hanged slightly open to stop himself from making any embarrassing noise. No matter how many times they did this, Winksy never properly grew used to the feeling of having Eric’s cock inside because the sensation was too much, the stretch always amazing since his dick was huge. Especially now that Eric didn’t coat his cock with much lube, and it was driving him mad. </p><p>Winksy closed his eyes momentarily when it was fully seated inside him, and Eric couldn’t help but let a breath escape his own mouth at the wonderful sensation. Eric started to slowly move inside, the thrusts shallow as he tested the waters first, wanting to see how much Winksy could take without making a sound. Although Harry tried to hold back his whimpers and moans, he was letting obscene shaky breaths escape his lips already. There is no way Winksy was going to be able to keep quiet by himself. </p><p>Eric moved his hand to cover his mouth as he started moving a bit quicker, trying to muffle any sound with his skin. He didn’t expect for Winksy to start hotly licking his palm as he kept looking up at him with faked innocence. Eric groaned lowly at the sight and feeling and pushed his hand harder against Winksy’s mouth for him to stop doing that. If Winksy kept up with filthy actions like that Eric is sure he’ll lose control and won't be able to hold back thus would start fucking Winksy until the entire hotel is awake. </p><p>Although Winksy obeyed, Eric was already starting to lose patience as he started to properly thrust into his hole, really putting his cock into him with powerful movements. In order to keep it quiet and the sound of his hips hitting against Winksy’s skin not to become loud, Eric started to obscenely roll his hips into him instead, reaching deep inside his ass with the movement as he was practically humping his hole. Harry had started sweating in his hard attempt to try holding back his noises despite Eric’s hand on his mouth to help, he really wanted to moan and scream at the feeling that was so good, the way Eric’s cock was sliding inside his warmth so hotly like that was making him lose his mind. </p><p>Eric increased the pace of his movements and started to go harder as well because he simply couldn’t control himself, and Winksy’s hazy eyes started fluttering as the small noises he let out were muffled by Eric’s hand. However, they suddenly heard movement from the other bed and they both immediately froze. Eric stopped his movements and Harry widened his eyes as they looked to their side. Dele still had his back facing them and they still couldn’t see Sonny, so it was probably safe, they must have shifted their position in their sleep or something. With that worry out of the way, Eric resumed his thrusts, pressing his hand just a bit harder against Winksy’s mouth because he was starting to become unaware of how much noises he was actually letting escape. </p><p>They started to lose themselves in the feeling, but Eric still tried to keep everything as quietly as possible even though he wasn’t sure how quiet they were being anymore. Eric himself was having a difficult time holding back his own moans as Winksy’s hole started to madly clench around his dick. Winksy’s small muffled noises were starting to grow higher pitched and whinier, a clear sign that he was about to reach his high. Eric couldn’t help the deep moan that escaped himself when Winksy started to bite down on his hand in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet, biting hard on the junction between Eric’s thumb and index finger. Eric let the bedsheets that was covering their lower half fall from their bodies as it was starting to become noisy with the constant sounds of the moving sheets, letting them completely exposed if someone was to wake up and turn around to see the scene. </p><p>They didn’t mind it though; they were too lost in the pleasure to even pay attention if there was any other sound coming inside the room except their own. Eric bit down on his lips to stop his own sounds observing how Winksy rolled his eyes and started squirming on the bed. He had to use his free hand to hold Winksy down to not move so much on the bedsheets that created some noise, but it didn’t matter much as the muffled whiny moans escaping his lips were probably louder than anything else in the room. Winksy reached his hand to hold desperately onto Eric’s extended arm which hand was covering his mouth and started tapping on it repeatedly as if to warn Eric that he was going to come. </p><p>Eric didn’t cease his movements and instead thrusted erratically inside him as he also reached his high, feeling Winksy’s hole madly tightening around his cock as Winksy came with a (not so) silent cry, arching his back off the bed as his cock spurted the warm liquid all over his stomach and up to his chest, some dirtying his rolled up t-shirt as well. With a few sloppy thrusts afterwards, Eric felt himself reach his peak, trying his best to grunt the lowest that he could as he creamed Winksy’s hole intently. </p><p>The few last thrusts had sounded a bit wet because of the cum but they had hopes that it wasn’t too loud as they regained enough consciousness to care and feel embarrassed if someone had witnessed what they were doing. They breathed heavily yet quietly as they calmed down, both looking at each other smiling at how crazy they were for doing all of that right next to his teammates. That was surely a wild experience they just had, but they were glad that it worked out fine. Or at least, that’s what they had thought. </p><p>“That was hot and all, but could you actually keep it down next time? Or even better, get a hold of yourselves?” </p><p>Dele’s voice filled their ears and they both immediately looked at the other bed in disbelief and shock. Eric quickly reached for the sheets to cover their lower bodies as if that was going to fix anything now. Dele had turned around to face them as he looked at them with a cocky expression but somehow relaxed as well. </p><p>“You made Sonny uncomfortable.” He commented and they could see how Sonny held tightly onto Dele, hiding his face behind him. </p><p>“I-I thought that we—” Eric tried to explain, but he was honestly also mortified by the situation. </p><p>“Oh god, if that was Winksy trying to be quiet I don’t want to imagine when he’s not.” </p><p>Winksy’s entire face flushed a deep shade of red at the comment as he even refused to look at them anymore. Winks brought Eric down to hide his face on his neck, similar to what Sonny was doing with Dele on the other bed. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry...” Harry’s voice was small and sheepish, the embarrassment crystal clear. </p><p>“And shit Eric, we need Winksy to be able to run tomorrow in the game.” Dele said before continuing lightly. “Oh and there’s cum on your chin, Winksy.” </p><p>Dele finished what he had to say and simply turned his back to them on his bed and held back to Sonny, as if he was completely unbothered by the situation after shaming the two of them with his bratty attitude. Winksy immediately wiped his chin upon hearing his words before holding tightly onto Eric in shame. </p><p>“L-Let’s go get cleaned up.” Eric managed to say to Winksy, also affected by what had just unfolded but wanting to relieve the atmosphere. </p><p>They went to the bathroom together and Winksy was still hiding, clinging to Eric’s body even though Dele and Sonny weren’t even looking at them anymore. Eric took them to the shower box and they silently showered together with an embarrassing mood set between them for the initial moment as Eric kept washing him like he always did when they showered together. </p><p>“Eric...” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Is it weird that I enjoyed that they heard it?” </p><p>Eric widened his eyes in shock upon the confession, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. </p><p>“Uhm... Me too actually.” </p><p>Now it was Winksy’s turn to be surprised, looking at him in disbelief but also in relief mixed with excitement. </p><p>“Next time we do it in a hotel, let’s be loud enough for every room to hear!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dele didn’t find it strange having to share a bed with Sonny. What he did find strange is how Sonny seemed a bit nervous about it. When they were told that the hotel didn’t have a room for them and that they needed to be roomed with </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Dier</span>
  <span> and therefore share one of the beds, Dele genuinely didn’t mind it and he thought that Sonny wouldn’t either. Son had always been a very affectionate person who was always hugging people around, so Dele was a bit surprised at how he didn’t seem that comfortable when they got in bed together, how he was feeling a bit shy. Maybe the Korean thought that this was too intimate in his personal beliefs and all the cuddling he usually does everywhere isn’t on that same level, Dele figured.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their bed was against the wall and Sonny was the one lying between it and him, staying almost glued to the wall the moment Dele had climbed on the bed as well. Dele thought it was odd at first since he figured Sonny would be someone to not mind staying hugged with his friends when lying down, but maybe it was more about Sonny not wanting to breach Dele’s personal space on a bed. There was a difference between cuddling on the grassed field of a pitch and cuddling on a bed after all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dele didn’t comment on it and instead focused on trying to sleep since they needed the rest for tomorrow’s match. He was starting to doze off, already in a state between dreaming and awake, when something drew his attention back to becoming fully awake again. Dele slowly opened his eyes as he tried to realise what it was that pulled him back to reality, and he noticed how there were a few weird noises reaching his ears. It almost sounded... obscene. Hold on a second; it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>obscene.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Loud and frantic breathing plus weird constant movements on the sheets were the sounds and they were coming from the bed next to them, the bed Eric and Harry were sharing. Realisation downed on him as to what those two were doing right next to them and he felt like dying for a second. Do those two idiots really think they’re being discreet or do they simply not care?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The worst of all is that Dele noticed how Sonny was also awake since he was facing him and noticed how he was clearly affected by what was happening. His face was flushed red and his eyes were open and looking away although he was lying in bed facing Dele too, but he hadn't realised yet how he was also awake. Dele slowly and carefully made a small movement, just enough for Son to look back at him and see how he was also awake and aware of the shameless things that were happening right next to them. Sonny looked back surprisedly at him, the embarrassment of having to overhear that with Dele was clear on his face. However, Dele wasn’t really feeling that awkward, bothered maybe to be woken up by it, but not really embarrassed. He already knew about Dier’s thing with </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> as it was </span>
  <span>quite obvious</span>
  <span> to him since he was the closest to them. Although, he never really expected to have to listen to them fucking or whatever they were exactly doing over there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was apparent that if they were not fucking already </span>
  <span>then</span>
  <span> they were about to, because </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> had just let a very obscene whimper escape him loudly. Sonny’s face went redder for a second and even Dele was a bit taken aback by the sound, and it seemed that the two lovebirds have stopped for a second to check if someone else had heard that. They had obviously heard it and probably even the guys in the next room, but that didn’t stop Eric and </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> from following with their shameless deeds thinking no one heard them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that the sounds were only growing, becoming obvious to them that those two were indeed doing the real thing right next to them. How shameless. Dele averted his attention back to Sonny who was right in front of him instead, observing how the Korean was red like a tomato as he seemed to want to jump out the window out of embarrassment. Although it was kind of cute how Sonny was flustered by all of it, Dele wanted to relieve some of the tension since he doesn’t really want him to feel this awkward. He carefully brought his hand to Sonny’s face and gave the tip of his nose a light friendly tug, as if telling him to not be so nervous about it or really just a silly attempt to distract him from the two rabbits next to them. He somehow felt the need to comfort Sonny. Yet, although Dele was bold, he wasn’t bold enough or an asshole to turn around and disrupt their fun by telling them to shut up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moreover, Dele started to observe Sonny more intently. He noticed how when he had touched his face, Son had flinched and almost jumped away from the touch. Even if Sonny wasn’t that comfortable sharing a bed with him, it’s not something that he would have done on normal circumstances. Thus, Dele observed the details behind his reactions. Son was actually breathing heavily, his eyes were a bit glossy and the flush that didn’t go away from his cheeks didn’t seem to be just because of the awkwardness he was feeling. That’s when it clicked to him: Sonny was turned on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dele gulped upon realisation, feeling a bit awkward now that he became aware of that. Not only were his friends fucking literally right behind his back but the one right in front of him was hard because of that. He feels like he was sandwiched between a bunch of horny people. And to be honest, the fact that he is now aware of how Sonny was turned on by those sounds, they were starting to get to him as well. Initially Dele didn’t feel bothered by it because he thought it was okay; annoying or funny how unpredictable this situation was, but now, he accidentally started to pay more attention to what might be happening behind him. </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> was clearly failing in trying to keep quiet even though his voice sounded a bit muffled, Eric probably trying to shut him up, but they were still failing miserably. They could also hear a few occasional noises coming from Eric and the sound of their bed and sheets moving a bit, especially now that Dele was paying attention to it. Okay, maybe all of that was getting to him as well after all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself growing hard at the situation, thinking how Sonny was also hard right in front of him, mere inches apart from his own body. Dele wasn’t sure what came over him, but he slightly pulled Sonny forward, extremely carefully so his movements weren’t obvious and didn’t alert the other two. Son widened his eyes in surprise at first but complied, carefully moving closer to Dele on </span>
  <span>the bed, and since Dele’s body was bigger than his and his back was facing the other bed, the other two couldn’t really see Sonny if they were to look at their own bed. Dele gave Sonny a small teasing grin, keeping his composure even though he was also turned on by the situation and was surprised at how Son actually moved even closer to him on the bed, being face to face with him extremely closely although he still looked away. Apparently, Sonny had been just shy and didn’t want to invade Dele’s personal space in the bed without his permission, because he surely seemed to want to be closer to him now that he noticed how Dele was fine with it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that they were so close to each other on the same bed whilst listening to their friends fucking caused Dele’s mind to go a bit hazy. He wasn’t really thinking his actions through when he reached his hand towards Sonny’s crotch. Son looked at him in disbelief, flinching upon the action and almost gasping. However, he didn’t try to stop Dele nor moved away. Dele took that as a sign that it was okay to continue with his unplanned actions. He lightly groped at his member first, confirming his theory that his friend was indeed hard under the situation. Sonny clutched onto the bedsheets for a moment as he bit his lower lip, avoiding Dele’s gaze at all costs at that very moment. Dele slightly grinned and proceeded to tug his cock from his pants before taking a firm grip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, to Dele’s surprise, Sonny moved somehow even closer to him on the bed until they were literally about an inch apart, their bodies almost flush together. Son’s movement had been desperate and quick, and it resulted in the sound of the shuffling sheet being a bit loud, filling everybody’s ears. Dele noticed how </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> and Dier stopped for a moment what they were doing, clearly noticing the sound that came from their bed this time and Dele immediately froze, trying his best not to move a muscle to keep their cover and let them think that Sonny and he were still asleep. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed to be in the clear because Eric and </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> resumed their shameless actions, and Dele was planning on continuing his. Sonny had hid his face in Dele’s shoulder and seemed to want to move his arms to hug him for a moment but thought better of it since the other two would be able to see that if they looked at their bed, instead he brought his hands to Dele’s chest and held tightly onto the front of his shirt. Sonny obviously wanted Dele to continue with what he was going to do, and the latter wasn’t going to let him down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dele felt like turning around and asking for some of the lube Eric and </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> had for a moment, but he figured he could make it good enough with the wetness of his saliva. He licked his palm wet and brought his hand to Son’s cock again, causing the Korean to hold tighter onto him for a second. Dele started his movement slow, careful of his own actions not to be as obvious as his other two roommates’, the strokes firm and cautious at first. Although he couldn’t properly see Sonny’s face since he was hiding it, he could hear a few small noises escaping his lips, indicating that he was enjoying Dele’s work on him. And well, although Dele didn’t want to alert everyone about their own deeds, he wanted to draw more reactions from Sonny. Besides, the way those two rabbits were going at it in their bed they didn’t seem to care or notice about anything else in the room as the sounds coming from them were increasing significantly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He fastened his pace on Sonny’s cock, drawing a few small moans and whimpers coming from him, and those little sounds were starting to get to him more than what they were overhearing. Dele occasionally flicked his wrist for a different friction, relishing how Sonny would hold onto him tighter, and then brought his other hand to tease the tip of his cock as well, rubbing his palm against the head for the added sensation. Son was clearly starting to lose himself in the feeling, slightly shaking as he tried very hard to keep the quietest that he could, but he was starting to grow a bit loud. Sonny was always known for being a vocal person and in bed it didn’t seem to differ.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dele wanted to help with that problem of his and stopped teasing his cock’s head with his palm, instead he brought that hand to Son’s chin and tilted his face up to look at him. Son’s face was flushed and his eyes were hazy with pleasure, looking at Dele in a way the younger never thought he’d see, and it was getting to him too much. Dele broke the small distance between their faces and reached for his lips with intent, kissing him open-mouthed and fiercely in order to swallow Sonny’s small noises and because he simply couldn’t help it. He began working on his cock faster as they continued kissing, Sonny answering the kiss with extreme fervour, seeming a bit desperate and Dele was starting to get desperate too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny couldn’t focus on the kissing anymore as Dele’s pace on his cock became unforgiving, rubbing him out like there was no tomorrow, the sounds a bit loud in their ears. Yet it was all safe because the obscene sounds coming from </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> and Eric overrode anything else in the room and those two clearly weren’t paying attention to anything else but their own bed. Therefore, Dele kept with the pace, loving how Sonny moaned to his lips and how he fluttered his eyes. He started holding onto Dele for dear life and the latter knew he was about to come.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a last flick of wrist, Sonny shut his eyes firmly and held Dele impossibly closer as he came with a silent cry, face contorting in pleasure as Dele kept milking every drop of cum from him to his other hand that he brought down to avoid a mess. Dele watched the scene intently, mesmerised by what had unfolded as Sonny started to calm down coming down from his high. He brought his hand that was sticky with Son’s cum to his own mouth and licked it clean, there was no better option since they couldn’t move to get a tissue or something. Sonny looked at him in disbelief, watching the shameless action from Dele intently even though his eyes were completely relaxed from just coming. Dele even dared to smirk as he did it, a filthy grin sprawled on his face, knowing how much it’d get to his Korean friend; Sonny had always been the innocent one and Dele wasn’t.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dele was so hard that it was starting to hurt. The mix of overhearing his friends fucking and then watching Sonny becoming a mess like that had left him with his cock leaking in his pants. Although shy when it came to these things, Son wasn’t a selfish person and didn’t want to be a pillow princess. He hesitantly moved his hand to Dele’s crotch, looking at him with curious eyes as if he was scared that Dele was going to shove him away for doing that. Instead, Dele gave him a reassuring look in </span>
  <span>reponse</span>
  <span>, quite a smug one, but </span>
  <span>reassuring</span>
  <span> nonetheless. Sonny groped his hard-on through the fabric and Dele couldn’t help the shaky breath that escaped his lips from the action, finally receiving the attention that he was craving for as well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And he wanted to test something. He wanted to see if Son would go along with it. Dele lightly pushed down on Sonny’s shoulder, as if signalling him to move down, looking him deep in the eyes as he expected Son to understand his intentions. And of course, he didn’t understand. Sonny kept looking back at him with confused and questioning eyes, trying to understand what he was asking for, seeming ready to give whatever he wanted but just unsure what it was being asked of him. Dele was growing impatient but resisted the urge to groan. He pointed to the direction of his cock and then to Sonny’s face, hoping that he understood it now. However, Sonny still had the same confused eyes, expecting to understand what on earth Dele was suggesting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dele rolled his eyes in frustration and mild embarrassment as he had to be more explicit about what he wanted, but also cherishing a bit how innocent Sonny managed to be. This time he pointed to the direction of his crotch again but mouthed the word ‘suck’ to his friend. Realisation downed on Sonny of what he was being asked to do, his cheeks flushing again as his eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. Yet, he didn’t seem reluctant to the request.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny slowly and carefully shifted himself on the mattress to move down and underneath the sheets. Dele’s breath hitched at the movement and how obscene it seemed, knowing how Sonny was going for his cock like that, even though he had been the one who asked him to do so. He felt how Son was right there where he’s supposed to be but lingered for a second, and the anticipation was driving him crazy. Yet Dele soon felt relief the moment he felt Sonny’s tongue on his cock. He wishes he could see Son right now, but it was impossible because of the position and since he was under the sheets.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Son’s mouth reached to properly take his member into his mouth Dele let a small moan escape his lips, but luckily his sounds were completely meaningless compared to what his friend was emitting right behind him by now; </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> was sounding like a desperate animal in heat getting fucked after weeks of waiting to mate. However, that was the least of his concerns when Sonny started to move his mouth on his cock, starting to properly work on it with fervour. The fact that he was hidden from Dele’s eyes was probably giving him the courage to be bold, because Sonny worked on him like he had no shame or was just desperately eager to please Dele.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dele was appreciating all of his effort because it was certainly feeling wonderful. He couldn’t help the shaky moans and breaths that escaped his lips but tried his best to keep them the lowest that he could just to be safe. Sonny was doing such a good job on his cock that Dele wondered if the Korean had done that before or if he was just talented in this like in everything else he does, because he sure seemed as if he was born for this. Or maybe Dele was just biased because it was Sonny and was extremely turned on. Either way, he wasn’t going to last long with Son working on his dick intently like </span>
  <span>that,</span>
  <span> sucking and licking all over it and sometimes even flicking his tongue on the tip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself inch closer to the edge with each movement from Sonny, especially now that the Korean increased the pace on his cock, his head bobbing quite rapidly underneath the sheets and Dele could at least see that which added to the feeling. The moans coming from Eric and </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> also signalled that they were about to reach their own peak, and the combination of it all was driving Dele mad. He heard how </span>
  <span>Winksy’s</span>
  <span> muffled moaning had gone incredibly whiny and desperate as the brunette was clearly reaching his high soon, and Eric wasn’t far behind as he was letting a few grunts escape himself. Dele never thought hearing them like that would drive him to the edge but it did, especially since Sonny was the one sucking his cock while he listened to two of his closest friends fucking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And by that thought Dele came hard, so hard that he could practically see stars. He bit his lower lip to the point it should hurt but didn’t manage to properly contain his breathless moan as he reached his high so blissfully, spurting the liquid inside Sonny’s mouth as the Korean hadn’t moved away even though he was coming, swallowing everything Dele had to offer him in gratitude. Dele’s body stiffened for a moment and he let one last shaky moan escape his lips from the sensation before he began panting, trying to catch his breath from what he had just experienced. Luckily since Dier and </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> weren’t finished yet, they hadn’t noticed or heard anything coming from him. Dele pulled Sonny for him to come back up as he realised how he was lingering down there, probably feeling ashamed now or just nervous about what had happened, especially since he had worked so shamelessly on Dele’s dick like that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny hesitantly moved back up and reappeared on Dele’s vision, refusing to look at him although he moved closer to his body, not wanting to part away from him. Dele brought his hand to Sonny’s face and lightly tugged on his nose in a silly friendly manner just as he had done earlier before everything escalated, trying to get his attention now. He successfully got Sonny to look back to him clearly feeling shy and Dele gave him a smile in response, not a smirk or a grin, but a sweet smile. And Dele was glad that Sonny smiled back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, their smiles faltered as they could hear how </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> and Eric reached their orgasms right next to them, the sound of what they were doing sounding obscenely wet for a second until the movements suddenly stilled, their actions finally coming to an end. Dele mouthed the word ‘Finally’ in a sassy manner as he rolled his eyes to Sonny and relished how the latter lightly chuckled at that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, although it was over, he didn’t feel like he was done with it. Dele was their friend after all, and a friend should always give them a piece of advice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was hot and all, but could you actually keep it down next time? Or even better, get a hold of yourselves?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dele’s loud voice filled the entire room, surprising everyone including Sonny who looked at him with wide eyes. He then proceeded to turn around, finally looking at Eric and </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> and revealing how they heard it all. Dier had just covered their naked lower halves with the sheets and both men looked amazingly mortified and surprised, as if it was a shock to them that someone managed to hear their </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly discreet</span>
  </em>
  <span> work. Sonny was also feeling ashamed of how Dele was confronting them like that and started to hold onto his back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You made Sonny uncomfortable.” Dele commented and he felt how Sonny hid his face in the crook of his neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I thought that we—”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eric looked as if he wanted to justify but couldn’t even bring himself to say a full sentence.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, if that was </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> trying to be quiet I don’t want to imagine when he’s not.” Dele continued mercilessly, spitting facts right off the bat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could see how </span>
  <span>Winksy’s</span>
  <span> entire face flushed red at the comment and immediately brought Eric to lean down to hide his face on his neck, similar to what Sonny was doing to Dele.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry...” Harry’s voice was small and sheepish, the embarrassment crystal clear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And shit Eric, we need </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> to be able to run tomorrow in the game.” Dele said before continuing lightly. “</span>
  <span>Oh</span>
  <span> and there’s cum on your chin, </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He finished what he had to say and then turned back around on the bed to face Sonny, hugging back his Korean friend as the latter seemed embarrassed by the entire situation and how Dele had no problem in shaming his friends like that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Let’s go get cleaned up.” Eric said to Winksy sheepishly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They heard how Eric and </span>
  <span>Winksy</span>
  <span> moved out of their bed and went to the bathroom and started showering together, giving Dele and Sonny a breach to finally talk to each other without the caution of someone else hearing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“T-That was a bit mean, Dele.” Sonny commented, still hugging him and hiding his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dele scoffed playfully and then smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m sure they liked it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny seemed surprised at his comment but figured that Dele knew them too well, which he did, so he didn’t bother saying anything else about it. Then Dele suddenly moved a tad bit away just to be able to look at Sonny in the eyes, his gaze set and firm as he promised his next words.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, they’ll be the ones hearing us.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos really inspire me so... &lt;3 I'm desperate here.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The entire first page of DierWinks tag on ao3 is now filled with my fanfictions and I’m def not proud of that oof. Oh well I’m really just ashamed of how much I’ve posted but that’s literally the only thing I have to do during quarantine that keeps me going since things are pretty terrible here in Brazil right now. Feels like dying.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>